Les Incontrôlables
by Camuka
Summary: Quelques troubles de comportement de l'équipe Shepardienne provoquent des situations... parfois étranges... Les trois amis deviennent vite incontrôlables...
1. Mouvementé Retour

**Titre :** Les Incontrôlables

**Saison :** alors… saison 2, Ford n'est plus là, Ronon n'est pas encore arrivé.

**Disclaimer : **aucun des personnages présents dans cette fic ne m'appartient, ni le reste, ni tout Mon unique récompense sont les compliments des lecteurs. Mais j'attends toujours pour faire un voyage à Vancouver, donc si une âme charitable passe par là…

**Note de l'auteur :** à un certain moment de la fic, je me suis permise de laisser libre court à un fantasme depuis longtemps imaginé avec d'autres fans de Stargate, même si à l'origine c'était pas dans son contexte là… L'idée reste la même :D

**Note de l'auteur 2 : **hum, je m'excuse auprès des fan du docteur Weir, mais je dois avouer que dans cette fic, elle s'en prend plein la tête…

**Résumé** : quelques troubles comportementaux dans l'équipe Shépardienne provoquent des situations… parfois étranges…

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : mouvementé retour**

_Base d'Atlantis_

Elisabeth Weir contemplait la Porte des Etoiles avec son air d'intense méditation. Elle profitait d'un moment de calme relatif au sein de la base pour faire une pause. Calme relatif… En effet, en ce moment ils n'étaient pas survolés par des darts Wraith, aucun générateur n'était sur le point d'exploser, pas de tempête à l'horizon, ni d'infection contagieuse, aucune personne entre la vie et la mort. Oui, tout était calme. En ajoutant le détail que McKay n'était pas présent, ce qui donnait une impression de sérénité dans la Cité atlante. Rodney McKay en mission, avec Teyla Emmagan et le Colonel John Sheppard. Sur une planète encore inconnue, ils devaient simplement aller vérifier s'il pouvait y avoir des aliments comestibles, ou autres choses utiles. Weir les imagina, marchant au travers des broussailles. Rodney grommelant, à la traîne. Elle sourit à cette image. Elle fut interrompue dans ses tendres pensées par l'activation de la Porte.

Sans doute au cas où elle n'aurait pas remarqué, le Sergent cria l'habituel « activation extérieure ! » suivit d'une pause puis « c'est le colonel Sheppard.

- Levez le bouclier »

Quelques instants après, John Sheppard apparaissait, suivi par McKay et Teyla.

La Porte se referma, Weir s'adressa en premier à John, qui avançait déjà vers elle avec énergie. Ohoh… Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours, un air de mauvaise humeur profond…

« Tout s'est bien passé Colonel ?

- Merveilleux. »

Le ton était glacial, sec et franchement désagréable. Sans ajouter un mot, John passa devant sa supérieure d'un pas vif, s'éloignant sans attendre vers ses quartiers. Elisabeth ne bougea pas tout de suite, partagée entre l'étonnement et la frustration. Ce fut Rodney qui la sortit de sa fixité, en lui donnant un coup poing amical dans l'épaule :

« Vous en faites pas, il est un peu énervé aujourd'hui, ça va lui passer. En attendant, si vous le permettez, avec votre permission, si vous voulez bien, je vais de ce pas gai et joyeux aller rejoindre mon très cher collègue Zelenka ! »

Sans attendre la réponse d'Elisabeth, il quitta la grande pièce d'un pas presque sautillant. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'humeur de John déteignait sur Rodney. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu celui-ci aussi joyeux… Bizarre ; en tout cas dans l'affaire elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur la planète. Elle se tourna vers Teyla, et remarqua que la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé et se tenait devait la Porte, le regard perdu dans le vague. Weir s'approcha doucement :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Teyla resta immobile.

« Tout va bien, merci. » Sa voix était plate et éteinte, sans intonation.

- Bien… Vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes sur la planète ? Comment s'est passée la visite ?

- Nous n'avons rien trouvé. La visité s'est bien passée. Je voudrais aller me reposer…

- Allez-y… Et Teyla, si vous avez besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. »

Weir lui fit un sourire encourageant auquel Teyla répondit faiblement, puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce sans aucun entrain. Weir l'observa quitter la pièce, avec scepticisme. Entre John qui semblait à deux doigts de mordre et Teyla à deux doigts de pleurer, cette planète ne semblait pas les avoir réussi… A part McKay, dont la bonne humeur était évidente. Weir soupira. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de leur donner l'heure du débriefing. Drôle de retour de mission… La fatigue devait sans doute être la cause de ces étranges humeurs, il est vrai que les derniers temps dans la Cité n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

¤¤¤

John était énervé. Très énervé. Il en avait marre, marre de ces abrutis, marre de ces choses sans aucun sens ! Marre de cette Cité, de voir toujours les mêmes têtes, d'entendre toujours les mêmes remarques ! De tous ces gens qui ne comprenaient rien à rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait sur cette fichue Cité ? Il allait finir par tout plaquer, les laisser se débrouiller, et laisser tomber toutes ces mascarade d'uniformes !

John marchait d'un pas rapide, en serrant les dents, lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir surgit le sergent Bates.

« Ah Colonel, je dois vous parler.

- Eh bien ça attendra !

- Je dois vous parler maintenant.

- Et je vous ai dit : plus tard ! Vous êtes bouché ou quoi ?

- C'est important, Colonel »

Et voilà, Bates avait pris son air défiant, provocateur. John ne supportait pas ça. Sans réfléchir davantage, il décrocha un violent poing dans la mâchoire de Bates, suivi d'un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le sergent fut projeté contre le mur, le souffle coupé, et deux officiers qui étaient en faction à côté accoururent vers lui. Sous l'œil sidéré des trois personnes, John poursuivit son chemin du même pas rageur, sans un regard pour le sergent Bates.

¤¤¤

McKay marchait d'un pas guilleret dans le couloir, à la recherche du docteur Zelenka. Il était heureux, il se sentait bien. La Cité lui semblait radieuse, lumineuse, pleine d'espoir et de joies. Il souriait en marchant, et accosta deux soldats dans le couloir :

« Excusez-moi messieurs, sauriez-vous, par le plus beau et grand des hasards, où se trouve le docteur Zelenka ?

- Dans la cuisine arrière de la Cité, celle qui sert pour l'entrepôt des aliments…

- Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment un plaisir d'avoir affaire à des gens comme vous ! J'en parlerai au docteur Weir ! »

Puis il s'éloigna en sifflotant gaiement, sous le regard perplexe des deux hommes.

« J'ai toujours dit que c'était un original lui… »

McKay trouva rapidement son collègue, en pleine analyse d'un tableau électrique d'un des murs de la cuisine :

- Ah, vous voilà Radek ! Déjà au travail, comme toujours ! C'est bien, bien ! Très très bien, génial ! Alors, dites-moi tout ? De quoi s'agit-il mon cher ami ?

Radek sursauta à l'arrivée de McKay, et jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, étonné par son ton joyeux :

« Il semblerait que cette partie soit alimentée en énergie, mais ce n'est pas utile puisqu'on ne se sert jamais de la partie alimentée… Ca se charge de la partie arrière de la cuisine, il faudrait dériver l'énergie afin de s'en servir pour un autre endroit de la Cité… je pensais à la salle nord, vous savez la grande salle qu'on a trouvée avant hier…

- C'est formidable ! C'est vraiment une idée de géni ! Bravo, c'est merveilleux ! Incroyable ! Encore une fantastique avancée pour cette Cité ! C'est sensationnel ! Vraiment ! Génial ! Splendide ! Je sentais que cette journée serait hors du commun ! »

Devant cette explosion de joie, Radek se tourna vers son collègue, vaguement alarmé :

- Euh Rodney… Il s'agit simplement de dériver un peu d'énergie vers autre partie de la Cité… On a déjà fait ça souvent, ce n'est rien de… fabuleux !

- Pas fabuleux ? Mais vous plaisantez, c'est génial ! Radek, je vous aime ! »

Avant que Zelenka aie pu réagir, McKay le prit par la taille et se mit à lui faire faire une sorte de valse endiablée dans la pièce, en chantant des paroles sans queue ni tête

« La luuuuune est mon amie ! Chantez dans les prés ! Vivons l'amouuur !

- Mais enfin lâchez-moi Rodney ! McKay ! Arrêtez ça ! »

McKay finit par lâcher Zelenka, et continua a esquisser ce qui semblait être des pas de danse, toujours en chantonnant. Zelenka l'observait sans un mot ni un geste, un peu inquiet par ce comportement étrange.

McKay, lui, avait l'impression que la vie lui souriait. Ah, que tout ceci était extraordinaire ! Il avait envie de faire des choses un peu folles, que la notion de limite n'existait plus. En continuant de fredonner, il monta sur la table de cuisine la plus proche :

« Ohé ! Ohé ! La vie est belle les amis ! Venez tous chanter, danser ! Le monde est à nous ! »

Il entreprit alors un numéro de claquettes –sans claquettes- ce qui le rendait… ridicule. Face à ce spectacle singulier, Radek ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Rodney, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? » L'intéressé ne répondit pas, continuant son numéro qui avait l'air de grandement l'amuser. Radek commençait à être un peu soucieux pour son collègue. C'est vrai que McKay avait parfois des passages de grande gaieté, un peu fous, mais de là à danser sur une table en chantant des paroles sans aucun sens…

« Le soleil se couche derrière l'arbre, et soudain, apparaît un phoque !

- Rodney, vous ne voulez pas descendre ?

- Le phoque dans la nature, mangeait des grenouilles ! Ahahah ! »

McKay éclata de rire en frappant la table du pied. Décidément, tout ceci était vraiment trop drôle

¤¤¤

Teyla marchait seule, dans le couloir. Elle se sentait triste, vide. Que faisait-elle ici ? A quoi tout cela rimait ? A rien… Voilà. Rien ne servait à rien. C'était trop triste. Trop malheureux. Ca ne pouvait pas durer. Elle parcourut de longs couloirs vides et arriva finalement dehors, sur un des plus hauts balcons. Elle s'approcha et contempla un moment la mer. La mer… Elle, au moins, était paisible. Elle n'avait pas de soucis… Comme un automate, Teyla posa son arme à terre puis lentement, passa une jambe par dessus la balustrade. Une jambe, puis deux. Elle se trouvait là, assise au bord du balcon. Dans un instant tout serait terminé. Elle n'avait qu'à pousser un bon coup avec ses mains et…

« Teyla ! Teyla… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

La jeune femme reconnu à peine la voix de Weir. Peu importe qui c'était d'ailleurs. Dans un instant tout serait terminé.

Weir était à quelques mètres de Teyla. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu un soldat dire qu'il avait aperçu Teyla se diriger seule vers un quartier vide de la Cité, un pressentiment l'avait poussée la rejoindre. Elle avait visiblement bien fait, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, et surtout quoi dire…

Teyla, écoutez… Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas ce qui vous pousse à faire ça… »

Non… Elisabeth ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas avec des paroles aussi vides qu'elle pourrait raisonner Teyla. Pourtant, il fallait bien dire quelque chose… Car si elle sautait… Non, non, il ne fallait pas ! Weir eu un instant la vision de Teyla tombant dans le vide et à cette image elle sentit la panique se prendre d'elle :

« Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en prie Teyla, revenez ! Ne faites pas ça… On peut… discuter, parler… On traverse tous des moments difficiles ici. Mais vous n'êtes pas seule, Teyla. Revenez par là… S'il vous plaît… »

Teyla ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ces mots. Ni d'autres mots. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Plus jamais. Dans un instant tout serait terminé.


	2. Entre poireau et zizi à l'air

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Entre poireau et zizi à l'air**

John poursuivait sa marche enragée dans les couloirs de la Cité. Non mais quel crétin ce Bates ! C'était pas possible de trouver des abrutis pareils sur cette base ! Bande de cons ! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir !

Il stoppa soudainement sa déambulation couloirdienne. Il avait frappé le sergent Bates… Il avait frappé le sergent Bates ! John éclata de rire. Il avait frappé le sergent Bates ! Boum, par terre le sergent ! C'était trop drôle ! Et hop, un petit sergent par terre ! Sur le popotin ! John riait, riait aux éclats. Après tout, tout ceci n'avait pas d'importance ! Peu importe ! La vie était belle, marrante, moqueuse ! Il fallait en profiter ! Il avait envie de faire un truc dingue. Ah bas les limites, profitons de la vie ! Amusons-nous ! Et soyons fous ! En gloussant comme un gosse, John posa son arme à terre, retira sa veste. Il enleva ses boots, ses chaussettes, puis son tee-shirt qu'il laissa sur le sol. Ensuite vint son pantalon. Et pour finir, son boxer. Il se regarda, en se tordant le coup dans tous les sens. Puis il releva la tête et sourit. Il était nu comme un ver en plein milieu d'un couloir désert de la Cité. Pas question de rester dans un couloir désert ! John prit une inspiration puis se mit à courir vers les quartiers animés en hurlant à plein poumons : « La Cité au nudisme ! Tous à poil ! Atlantis nudiste ! Déshabillez-vous ! Tous tout nus ! »

¤¤¤

« Teyla… »

Teyla, Teyla, Teyla… Ok, elle le connaissait son prénom ! Et puis… Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, comme une idiote ? Ce n'était pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi ! Et elle n'avait besoin de personne, surtout pas de cette sorcière de Weir !

Teyla descendit brusquement de la rambarde. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir cette femme ! Elle se planta devant Weir et la regarda dans les yeux :

« Je ne vous ai pas sonnée, ok ? Laissez-moi tranquille ! Allez vous taper un officier, laver votre tee-shirt, vous raser la moustache, mais laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Sur ce, Teyla partit en trombe dans le couloir, laissant Weir stupéfiée, sous le choc des paroles de l'athosienne. Etait-ce vraiment Teyla qui avait dit ça ? Elle était sur point d'aller la rejoindre lorsque qu'elle fut interrompue par la voix du sergent Gunger dans son oreillette :

« Madame, les négociateurs de la planète Fikilias viennent d'arriver…

- J'arrive… »

La discussion avec Teyla attendrait. Mais elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…

¤¤¤

Teyla marchait d'un pas vif, énervée. Tous ces gens l'agaçaient. Beaucoup. Elle ne supportait plus la vie sur cette Cité, et après tout, pourquoi resterait-elle ? Elle n'avait qu'à partir, n'importe où, mais ailleurs ! C'était vraiment pénible tout ça ! Et c'était quoi cette lumière venant de la cuisine ? Elle était vide d'habitude ! Ce quartier était censé être désert ! Alors comme ça, il n'y avait même plus moyen d'être tranquille sur cette Cité ? Ca ne se passerait pas comme ça !

¤¤¤

McKay dansait toujours sur la table, toujours sous le regard alarmé de Zelenka qui commençait à se demander s'il devait ou non appeler l'infirmerie. Au moment où il allait prendre la radio, McKay s'arrêta soudainement de chanter et danser. Il se tint un instant immobile, debout sur la table.

Rodney n'avait plus envie de rire. Ok, on s'amuse un moment et maintenant c'est bon. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? On n'avait pas le temps de faire n'importe quoi ici ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'autre là, à le regarder comme ça, avec son air débile ? Il attendait quoi ?

McKay descendit brutalement de la table et s'approcha à grandes enjambées de Radek qui recula machinalement. Ohoh… McKay semblait avoir tout à coup perdu sa bonne humeur…

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez Zelenka ? Vous attendez quoi à me regarder comme ça ? Vous attendez quoi pour vous mettre au boulot ? L'apparition de la Sainte Vierge peut-être ? Qu'un Wraith vienne vous taper la bise ?

- Rodney…

- Quoi Rodney ? Je vais vous en coller une moi, ça sera vite fait ! »

McKay leva la main, mais suspendit son geste en entendant un bruit, derrière lui. Il se retourna. Teyla se tenait là, debout au centre de la pièce, son regard noir fixé sur lui. Mckay sentit la colère monter en lui.

« Vous avez un problème ? Figurez-vous que nous, on travaille ici !

- Vous travaillez ? Vous ? Vraiment ? Eh bien vous savez quoi ? Vous nous dérangez, voilà tout ! Vous me dérangez, moi, les autres, tout le monde ! Depuis le début !

- Ah oui ? Et vous, vous croyez que vous ne nous faites pas chier peut-être ? Vous êtes une chieuse, voilà tout !

- C'est vous qui nous cassez les maladaï, depuis le départ ! Abruti !

- Sale sauvage !

- Tête de Wraith ! »

Teyla attrapa une poêle qui traînait sur la table et s'avança vers McKay d'un air menaçant, en brandissant l'ustensile :

- Je vais te les briser moi, tes maladaï ! »

Loin de se démonter, Mckay saisit un poireau dans la caisse près de lui et se tint face à Teyla.

Zelenka s'était discrètement éclipsé dans le coin de la pièce, définitivement alarmé. Teyla et McKay se tenaient face à face, une lueur farouche et inquiétante dans les yeux, elle armée d'une poêle à frire, lui armé d'un poireau. Cette fois, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mieux valait contacter l'infirmerie

¤¤¤

Weir essayait de se concentrer sur la discussion qu'elle tenait avec les deux envoyés de la planète Fikilias, et d'oublier un moment les comportements étranges de l'équipe de Sheppard.

Le peuple de la planète Fikilias était un peuple intelligent, assez évolué, qui pourrait surtout leur fournir de nombreux aliments, riches et variés, et des connaissances sur les nombreux autres peuples de la galaxie de Pégase. En échange, ils demandaient de l'aide sur le plan médical. C'était des gens très stricts et méfiants, ils avaient tenu à venir voir de leurs yeux la Cité afin de juger le comportement de ses habitants :

« Vous comprenez, nous ne pouvons risquer d'entreprendre des échanges avec un peuple aux mentalités instables, peu sûres, voire inconscientes.

- Bien sur, fit Weir en s'efforçant de se décontracter.

- Est-ce calme ici ?

- Eh bien, nous avons traversé quelques périodes agitées mais maintenant tout est plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre, nous sommes parvenus à trouver un équil…

- La Cité au nudismeeeee ! Tous à poil ! Tous nus ! Tous nus ! Coucou Elisabeth ! Tous nus !»

Weir se tourna vivement vers la provenance des cris…

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

John courait complètement nu, il traversa tout le couloir en hauteur qui était autour de la pièce et disparu dans un autre, suivit par ses cris.

Weir saisit sa radio et ordonna à une équipe d'essayer d'attraper le Colonel. Elle se tourna vers les deux Fikiliens qui s'étaient figés, choqués :

- Je suis désolée, c'est juste un… petit problème interne, ça arrive parfois mais, il sera vite résolu… »

Elle s'efforça de nouveau à sourire. Mais… Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait vu… John qui… Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'expliquer aux deux négociateurs, le sergent Bates débarqua, hors de lui :

« Ce type est complètement malade ! C'est un cinglé ! Je refuse de rester une minute de plus sous ses ordres !

- Sergent, vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupée ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

- C'est ce timbré qui m'a frappé, voilà ce qui est arrivé ! Je lui parle et il me tabasse, comme ça, et il reprend son chemin ! Ce type est un véritable danger publique !

- Calmez-vous sergent, de qui parlez-vous ?

- Mais du Colonel Sheppard ! J'ai toujours dit que…

- Tous à poil ! La Cité au nudisme ! »

John venait de repasser en courant, poursuivit par plusieurs soldats. Mais nu ou pas, John avait de l'endurance et courait vite ! Il bondissait, criait, hilare, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Bates l'observait, interdit. Alors ça… Il se tourna vers Weir :

- Là, vous ne me direz pas que ce type n'en a pas un grain !

- Je… Bates, essayez d'attraper le Colonel et contactez le docteur Beckett !

- Hors de question que je m'approche de ce malade !

- Sergent ! »

Bates serra les dents et s'éloigna, sans un regard pour les deux négociateurs, qui se tournèrent vers Weir :

« Nous sommes désolés mais nous préférons arrêter ici les négociations. Ouvrez le Transporteur, nous partons.

- Ecoutez, je comprends votre étonnement, votre réserve mais de tels débordements arrivent rarement, si vous revenez quand tout sera remis en ordre, nous pourrons…

- Il y a ici des comportements qui sont intolérables et inimaginables chez nous. Laissez-nous partir sur le champ je vous prie.

- Bien… Je suis vraiment désolée… »

Quelques minutes après, les Fikilias étaient repartis. Weir était dépitée par la tournure qu'avait pris ces négociations, elle était à la fois en colère et inquiète au sujet du comportement de ses trois amis… Il fallait tirer tout au clair, avant qu'un drame ne se produise

¤¤¤

Un drame, c'était presque ce qui était en train de se produire dans la cuisine. Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Zelenka aurait été risible sans la hargne véritable que dégageait Teyla et McKay, toujours face à face. Poireau contre poêle, Zelenka misait sur la poêle qui pourrait s'avérer douloureuse en cas de coup bien placé. N'ayant guère envie de se retrouver menacé par un poireau, il porta doucement sa radio devant sa bouche.

¤¤¤

Au bout d'un des couloirs de la Cité, sous les yeux de quelques officiers curieux, une scène inhabituelle, même sur Atlantis, avait lieu. Le Colonel John Sheppard, toujours entièrement dévêtu, était encerclé par deux groupes de soldats et d'une équipe médicale. Coincé car dans un cul de sac il lançait des regards espiègles à ses assaillants qui avançaient doucement vers lui, n'osant trop baisser les yeux. allez savoir pourquoi…

Carson se tenait un peu à l'écart, près à intervenir le moment venu. Sa radio grésilla au moment où il cherchait une éventuelle explication à l'étrange comportement du Colonel.

« Ici Beckett mais je suis occupé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est Radek, on est dans la cuisine, Rodney brandit son poireau vers Teyla et…

- Brandit son quoi ?

- Son poireau, Rodney à un poireau et Teyla une poêle, ils vont finir par se blesser.

- Je comprends rien, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Si vous avez bu aller délirer ailleurs que sur ma radio, c'est pas le moment !

- Je vous dis qu'ils vont se blesser ! Teyla et Rodney ont un comportement anormal, vous devriez venir avant que ça ne dégénère pour de bon !

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Bon ok j'arrive, où vous êtes exactement ?

- Cuisine arrière de la Cité. Dépêchez vous ! »

Carson coupa sa radio et soupira profondément :

« Amenez Sheppard à l'infirmerie quand vous aurez réussi à l'attraper, attachez-le s'il faut. Morgan et Klinger, venez avec moi. »

¤

Carson marchait d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine, il demanda à trois soldats en route de l'accompagner. Zelenka était-il en plein délire ou Teyla et Mckay étaient-ils véritablement atteint d'une folie passagère ? Au vu du comportement de John, il penchait pour la deuxième hypothèse… Pourvu qu'ils ne les trouve pas tous les deux totalement nus, un officier haut gradé était déjà bien suffisant pour tourmenter les esprits… Carson se demandait d'ailleurs si Zelenka connaissait l'un des sens français attribué au mot poireau...

Les cinq personnes finirent pas arriver à la cuisine, et se figèrent net à l'entrée en voyant Rodney frappant violemment Teyla à coups sauvages de poireau, alors que l'athosienne se défendit par le coup bien placé prévu par Zelenka… Effectivement, la poêle atterrit dans une partie plus que sensible de l'anatomie masculine. Le visage de Rodney passa de rouge à violet pendant que Teyla reprenait son souffle avec un sourire sournois. Carson profita de cette diversion pour s'approcher doucement d'eux. Il aperçu Zelenka, visiblement choqué, dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Bien… Comment maîtriser les deux « amis » sans trop de casse… Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué les nouveaux arrivants. Carson fit signe aux gardes d'avancer chacun le long d'un mur de la pièce, et il s'avança vers Teyla d'un pas calme. Celle-ci se tourna brusquement vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je vais vous tuer ! »

Elle brandi sa poêle vers Carson, mais Rodney, remis de ses émotions sauta sur Teyla à ce moment et ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le sol, McKay ayant visiblement pris pour but l'arrachement des cheveux de son adversaire. Ils atterrirent finalement violemment contre le pied d'une table ce qui eu pour effet de les calmer. Saisissant l'occasion, les trois gardes se précipitèrent sur eux et les tinrent solidement en place, le temps que Carson leur administre un léger calmant, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire.

Essuyant la sueur sur son front, Carson demanda aux trois soldats de les amener à l'infirmerie puis se tourna vers Zelenka qui se relevait, soulagé :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! McKay était d'excellente humeur, il semblait même un peu fou et puis d'un seul coup il est redescendu de la table et…

- Il était monté sur la table ?

- Euh oui, il… comment dire, il dansait en racontant des choses bizarres, il parlait d'un phoque et d'un arbre et euh…

- Ok, reprenez tout depuis le début. »

A la fin du récit de Zelenka, Carson arriva à une conclusion évidente : il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement de membres de l'équipe de Sheppard…


	3. Séquence émotions, séquences imprévues

_Les Incontrôlables _

_

* * *

_  
**Chapitre 3 : séquence effusions, séquences imprévues...**

¤

Soutenus par les trois gardes, Teyla et Mckay furent amenés à l'infirmerie où ils furent bientôt rejoint par John, visiblement calmé et surtout rhabillé. Les deux gardes et les deux infirmiers l'accompagnant étaient encore essoufflés et semblaient sortir d'un match de catch. Ils déposèrent John sur un lit à côté de ses deux coéquipiers, qui s'assit tranquillement sans montrer un quelconque signe de protestation.

Carson se tourna vers les deux infirmiers :

« Vous lui avez donné un sédatif ?

- Non, aucun. Il s'est calmé tout seul d'un coup, comme ça.

- Comme ça ?

- Oui, comme ça. Après avoir essayé de nous mordre à plusieurs reprises et d'avoir fait des gestes euh… assez comment dire… obscènes, il nous a regardé puis il s'est assis par terre.

- Il a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, rien, mais on n'a pas trop osé l'interroger…

- Bon, merci, je m'en occupe… Gardez tout ça pour vous ok ?

- C'est que, la moitié de la base l'a vu courir et…

- Gardez ça pour vous quand même ! »

Carson hésita un instant puis décida de séparer les trois « amis » par mesure de précaution. Louant l'inventeur des lits à roulettes, ils les transporta chacun dans une salle différente placées côte à côte. Le sédatif agissant toujours sur Teyla et Mckay, il alla s'occuper en premier de John. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, le regard absent.

Carson s'approcha de lui et parla d'une voix douce :

« Ca va ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Je ne répondit pas et se contenta de se balancer doucement de droite à gauche. Carson reprit :

« Ecoutez, si vous le pouvez, il va falloir m'expliquer vos actions de cette dernière heure… Vous vous en souvenez ? »

Voyant Sheppard sans réaction, Carson poursuivit, espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas un soudain débordement :

« Pour le moment je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez fait… ce que vous avez fait, et j'aimerai bien comprendre, vous pouvez m'aider ? »

Il attendit, scrutant le visage de John qui resta impassible. Carson sortit une seringue et la montra à John :

« J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de votre sang. Ca va peut-être piquer un peu… »

Toujours guettant une quelconque réaction agressive, Carson lui fit doucement la prise de sang. Il avait presque terminé quand John ouvrit la bouche :

« Ca n'a pas de sens. »

Carson le regarda, inquiet par le ton monocorde et plat de sa voix :

« Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas de sens ?

- Tout. Tout ça… La Vie, la mort… Ca n'a pas de sens.

- Vous avez besoin de dormir, je vais vous donner un sédatif et…

- Quel sens vous lui donnez ?

- Pardon ?

- Quel sens vous lui donnez vous, à votre vie ?

- Je n'ai jamais réfléchit à la question je… Je soigne les gens, je les sauve quand c'est possible, je les aide… Je…

- La mienne n'en n'a pas. Elle n'en a jamais eu.

- Sheppard, je vais vous faire dormir un peu, d'accord ? Vous vous sentirez mieux après du repos… »

Carson rangea le matériel de la prise de sang et l'échantillon de sang du Colonel, puis l'allongea doucement et lui administra un sédatif. Il vérifia que John dormait bien puis sortit de la pièce.

Il trouva Weir, qui vint vers lui :

« Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Difficile à dire… Pour le moment il semble dans un profond état dépressif, je l'ai endormi…

- Un état dépressif ? Vous plaisantez ? Il y a vingt minutes il courrait nu dans les couloirs de la Cité en riant je vous signale ! Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'appelle un état dépressif…

- Son comportement a changé entre temps. Apparemment qu'il s'est brusquement calmé, pour le moment je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication… Je dois avouer que cette soudaine inversion d'humeur m'inquiète un peu. Et il semblerait qu'il en soit de même pour Teyla et Rodney… »

A l'évocation de Teyla, Weir pinça les lèvres au souvenir des dernières paroles que celle-ci avait prononcées à son égard… Elle s'efforça de se mettre en tête que Teyla ne pensait pas ce qu'elle avait dit, de rester objective, et interrogea Carson :

- Vous avez une idée sur ce qui aurait pu provoquer ces troubles, ces actions pour le moins… étranges ?

- Habituellement de telles sautes d'humeur sont attribuées soit à la fatigue, soit aux hormones, à la drogue ou à l'alcool… Egalement aux personnes maniaco dépressives, mais cette hypothèse est à écarter.

- Vous pencheriez pour quoi ? Vous pensez qu'ils auraient pu être drogués ?

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Leurs comportements sont vraiment excessifs et il est clair qu'ils ne contrôlent pas ce qu'ils font et qu'ils ont perdu toute lucidité, à vrai dire je ne sais même pas s'ils se souviennent de ce qu'ils ont pu faire. Visiblement, ils traversent différentes phases d'humeur. On a pu en repérer trois pour le moment : un état dépressif, un état frisant la folie, et un autre d'extrême violence. Leur durée n'a pas l'air déterminée…

- Est-ce que ça peut évoluer, d'une manière quelconque ?

- Il est possible que de nouvelles phases apparaissent, de nouveaux états tout aussi extrêmes et que ces phases soient de moins en moins longues. C'est possible aussi que leur état reste comme à l'heure actuelle, mais je n'y crois pas trop…

- Donc ça peut être de pire en pire ou rester comme ces dernières heures, mais selon vous ça ne peut pas se rétablir normalement ?

- Ca me paraît peu probable mais j'en sais trop peu pour pouvoir vous donner une réponse vraiment fiable, j'en saurai plus quand j'aurai fait analyser l'échantillon de sang de John, je vais essayer d'en prélever aussi sur McKay et Teyla. Il faudrait mettre un garde dans chacune de leur chambre, c'est plus prudent…

- Je m'en occupe. Chargez-vous du sang de John… »

¤

Carson commença les premières analyses qui à première vue ne révélèrent rien d'anormal. Il regarda l'heure : l'effet du sédatif sur McKay et Teyla n'allait pas tarder à s'estomper, mieux valait aller leur faire une prise de sang en attendant les résultats plus approfondis de celle de John.

Carson emmena sa mallette de soin et décida de commencer par Rodney. Il le trouva calmement assis sur son lit, apparemment en pleine méditation. Carson se tourna vers le garde :

« Ca fait longtemps qu'il est comme ça ?

- Environ un quart d'heure.

- Il a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, rien. »

Le docteur s'avança vers McKay :

« Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien…

- Vous avez mal quelque part ?

- A la tête.

- C'est normal, vous vous êtes cogné tout à l'heure dans la cuisine. Vous vous en souvenez ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ok, c'est pas grave… Je vais vous prélever un peu de sang, je peux ?

- Oui. »

Soulagé par tant de docilité de la part de son patient, Carson effectua la prise de sang sans problème. Voyant que Rodney n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire la discussion, il rassembla ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir. Il allait ouvrir la porte lorsque la voix de Rodney le retint :

« Carson… Je veux vous dire quelque chose. »

L'intéressé pivota vers lui :

« Oui ? »

McKay jeta un regard au garde et se tourna vers Carson, presque suppliant :

« Approchez-vous s'il vous plait… »

Carson hésita, mais après tout McKay avait peut-être une information très confidentielle sur ce qui s'était passé sur la planète. Il s'approcha de son ami. Rodney se pencha légèrement vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Je t'aime. »

Avant que le docteur ait eu le temps de réagir, McKay le saisit par le col de sa blouse et l'embrassa avec force. Tout à fait animé désormais, McKay, toujours tenant et embrassant Carson, le plaqua contre une étagère et son baiser pris encore davantage de vigueur, à tel point que Carson sentait le souffle commencer à lui manquer. Il tenta de se dégager mais Rodney avait une puissante prise sur lui et le tenait fermement. Le garde accourut et arracha le scientifique de son « étreinte ». Carson, libéré s'appuya contre le mur et essuya les charmants dépôts de salive que son « ami » lui avait laissé autour de la bouche. Il était pour le moins sonné par cette soudaine démonstration affective. Pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, le soldat essayait de maîtriser Rodney, essoufflé lui aussi par sa fougueuse embrassade. Le militaire parvint à le rasseoir de force sur le lit, ce qui eût pour effet de le calmer légèrement. Carson en profita pour sortir rapidement de la pièce pour aller chercher un calmant et des renforts. Visiblement pris d'un élan de désespoir, au moment où la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait, Rodney hurla à pleins poumons un « Carson je vous aime ! Je vous veux dans mon lit ! » et Carson souhaita de toutes ses forces que personne dans le couloir n'aie entendu…

Carson manqua de percuter Weir dans le couloir, qui le suivit :

« Il y a un problème Carson ?

- Aucun, juste un peu d'agitation du côté de McKay… Je… Vous pourriez aller voir comment va Teyla s'il vous plait ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue ça a déclenché une réaction assez… violente chez elle.

- Ok alors… allez voir John, il n'allait pas fort tout à l'heure. Mais restez sur vos gardes, son comportement peut changer d'un instant à l'autre.

- Très bien… »

Ils se séparèrent, Carson marcha rapidement vers l'infirmerie où il confia l'échantillon de sang prélevé sur Rodney à Klinger, attrapa un fort sédatif puis emmena deux gardes en route avant de retourner auprès de McKay. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il les prévint :

« Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il peut dire, il n'est pas dans son état normal… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il se faisait embrasser par Rodney, et ce en un laps de temps relativement court… Visiblement, dés qu'il n'était plus lui même, McKay jetait son dévolu sur Carson… Celui-ci espérait que ça ne deviendrait pas une habitude, ou il finirait par croire que son ami avait des désirs cachés… Mettant de côté ses réflexions, il pénétra dans la chambre suivit des deux gardes qui ne savaient à quoi s'attendre. Le visage de McKay s'illumina à la vue de son bon vieux docteur qui croisait les doigts pour que le scientifique ne sorte rien de trop déplacé. Il s'approcha de lui :

« Rodney, je voudrais vous faire une…

- Carson ! J'ai cru que vous ne reviendriez jamais ! Mon cœur sans le votre ne bat plus, mes yeux sans les votre ne s'ouvrent plus, ma bouche sans la votre ne…

- C'est très gentil Rodney, vous me touchez vraiment mais…

- Je vous touche ? Ayaya petit cochon ! Je vois que vous êtes aussi excité que moi ! En plus vous avez amené du monde ! Merveilleux, nous allons avoir du public ! »

Carson, de plus en plus gêné et pour lui et pour McKay resta un instant à le regarder sans savoir quoi dire. Le contrarier pourrait entraîner une réaction violente… Ok, autant jouer son jeu, juste le temps de la piqûre. Respirant profondément, Carson s'efforça de sourire :

« Eh oui, nous avons du public. Ce sera l'occasion de leur apprendre de nouvelles choses, hein Rodney ? »

Carson réalisait à peine ce qu'il était en train de dire tellement la scène était décalée. Lui, en train de faire du charme à Rodney McKay… Son job avait décidemment bien évolué depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis...

« Génial, on va faire plein de trucs dans tous les sens ! » La gêne de Carson grandit d'un cran lorsqu'il repéra que le regard de McKay se posait sur la bosse sous on pantalon.

« Hum, oui Rodney, on fera ce que vous voulez. Je vais vous faire une petite piqûre, ok ?

- C'est pourquoiiii ? »

Carson prit un air conspirateur et lui murmura :

« C'est un filtre d'endurance et de puissance » et il fit un clin d'œil à son partenaire en affichant un sourire qu'il s'efforça de rendre sexy, même en sachant qu'il était adressé à McKay. Celui-ce ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés :

« Wahou, génial !

- Ne bougez pas, je le fais.

- Non, attends !

- Quoi ?

- Le bisou d'abord !

- Le… Après, promis.

- Nooon, tout de suite ! Si tu veux pas le bisou je prends pas ton truc !

- Rodney…

- Allez ! »

Carson soupira. McKay le regardait désormais avec un regard menaçant, presque agressif. Mieux valait ne pas le froisser. Rapidement, il se pencha et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Rodney, qui afficha immédiatement une mine frustrée :

« J'en veux un vrai !

- Mais c'était un vrai !

- Mais non, un vrai dans la bouche ! »

_Oh non, pas ça,_ songea Carson, dont l'envie de quitter la pièce était grandissante._ Pas embrasser McKay de mon plein gré, pas ça ! _

« J'attends !

- Juste après la…

- Maintenant ! »

McKay s'impatientait et semblait près à sortir de ses gongs.

« Ok , ok… mais juste un !

- Génial ! »

Carson prit une inspiration. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça tombe sur moi ?_. Il essaya d'imaginer la visage d'une fille superbe, ferma les yeux et colla ses lèvres contre celles de son… ami, insérant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il la fit tourner, tourner quelques fois. Jamais un baiser ne lui parut aussi long.

¤¤¤

Pendant que Carson et McKay étaient en pleine effusion, Weir rendit visite à John. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, vaguement inquiète, elle le trouva allongé sur le lit, parfaitement calme. Elle s'approcha de lui :

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

John se redressa :

« Mieux. Disons que je n'ai plus d'idées étranges en tête.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, pour le moment en tout cas… J'aimerais bien aller prendre l'air en attendant.

- Nous vous laisserons sortir quand nous serons sûrs que vous avez retrouvé votre état…

- Normal ?

- Oui, je suis désolée…

- Non, je comprends. Je vais rester encore quelques heures à détailler ce plafond blanc, sur ce lit blanc, entre ces quatre murs blancs, tout de blanc vêtu…

- John…

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai connu bien pire comme situation. Pour le moment j'avoue que je suis un peu inquiet à propos de ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire ces dernières heures.

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

- Non, de rien. Geddes –il désigna du menton le garde posté au fond de la pièce- m'a résumé la situation, mais il n'a rien dit sur mes actions.

- Vous le saurez en temps voulu, lorsque..

- Vous serez sûrs que je suis dans mon état normal, j'ai compris.

Weir sourit malgré elle. John semblait momentanément redevenu lui-même. En tout cas, rien ne laissait paraître une quelconque anomalie dans son comportement. Elle aimait la tête qu'il faisait quand il était mi-agacé mi-résolu. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle dévisageait ouvertement John, qui la regardait avec attention. Weir se sentit rougir.

« Bien, je vois que vous allez mieux. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Carson repassera vous voir.

- Attendez. »

Weir stoppa son mouvement vers la sortie et se retourna vers John :

« Oui ?

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai que vous sachiez. »

Sans qu'elle en identifie la cause, Weir sentit son cœur s'accélérer. John semblait chercher ses mots. Chose plutôt rare chez lui. Ses yeux allèrent vers le garde, puis vers le sol, puis vers les manches de sa chemise, en évitant ceux de sa supérieure. Il baissa la voix :

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester lucide. Ni si Beckett parviendra à trouver une solution. Ni ce que je pourrai dire ou faire lors des prochaines heures. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais que vous sachiez une chose. Je n'ai jamais trouvé l'occasion de vous le dire. Ni… Ni rien. Mais aujourd'hui je veux que vous sachiez, au cas où il serait trop tard après. »

La tension dans la pièce sembla monter d'un cran. Weir avait les yeux fixés sur John, qui leva les siens vers elle :

« Elisabeth… Depuis longtemps, plusieurs mois… Même si je n'ai jamais su vous le montrer, je tiens à vous. Beaucoup.

- John je…

- Plus que ce que vous ne croyez. Plus que ce que tout le monde croit. Elisabeth, je veux que vous sachiez que quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que je puisse dire ou faire, mes sentiments envers vous vont plus loin que de la simple amitié. Ils vont jusqu'à autre chose. Je voulais sur vous sachiez que je vous… aime. »

Un profond silence se glissa entre eux. Elle baissa les yeux. Les paroles de John résonnaient dans lsa tête. Combien de fois avait-elle souhaité entendre ces mots ? Trop souvent… Mais pourtant, comment être sûr que c'était bien John qui parlait, le vrai John lucide et conscient de ses paroles ?

Il lut le doute sur son visage et poursuivit d'une voix plus douce :

- Je comprends que c'est difficile pour vous de faire la part entre mes actes conscients et mes actes inconscients. Mais là, à cet instant je pense réellement ce que je dis. Et je ne l'oublierai pas. Regardez-moi.

- John…

- Regardez-moi dans les yeux »

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de John. Elle n'y vu que lucidité et sincérité. Et elle compris que c'était bien le vrai John qui parlait.

« Je… Je ne peux pas répondre à ça maintenant, mais je…

- Je sais. Je ne vous demande pas de répondre. Pas temps que je ne serai pas définitivement guéri. Mais je tenais à vous le dire… »

Weir avait envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Envie de se blottir contre lui, juste une fois. De se laisser aller.Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Pas tout de suite. Dans un souffle elle murmura « Merci. » puis quitta la pièce, le cœur battant.  
¤¤¤

**La suite des aventures de nos chers amis au prochain chapitre :D**

**

* * *

Reviews ? 8D Et si vous souhaitez vous exprimez sur la déclaration de John, ne me hurlez pas dessus sivouplé :D**


	4. Vrai ou faux

_Les incontrôlables _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : vrai ou faux**

Elisabeth revint à son bureau comme un automate, sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. Elle s'assit, prit un rapport, l'ouvrit à la première page, le referma. Puis le rouvrit, tourna les pages, en corna nerveusement le bout, le ferma de nouveau. Elle se leva, tourna en rond dans la pièce, se rassit, attrapa une feuille et un stylo. Elle écrivit juste « Vrai ou faux » sur le papier blanc. Et contempla ces deux mots pendant un long moment. Vrai… Ou faux ? John était-il lucide ? John était-il sincère ? Se moquait-il d'elle ? Cherchait-il quelque chose en particulier ? Ou pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Il lui avait qu'il l'aimait. Vrai… Ou faux ? Trop de questions, qui revenaient toujours à la même pourtant : « _John m'aime-t-il ?_ »

Incapable de rester ici, elle déchira brusquement la feuille et sortit vers l'infirmerie, trouver la seule personne qui pourrait lui donner un semblant de réponse.

Carson, légèrement perturbé par sa dernière visite auprès de McKay, avait décidé de faire une pause avant d'aller voir Teyla, en profitant pour commencer à étudier les analyses déjà récoltées. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Teyla lorsque Weir débarqua, visiblement nerveuse :

« Du nouveau Beckett ?

- Ca avance oui, mais il me faut du sang de Teyla pour confirmer ce qu'il me semble avoir vu. Je vous en dirai plus quand j'en serai sûr.

- Très bien… Je… J'avais une question. Selon vous, est-ce qu'il est possible qu'ils aient des passes de lucidité totale ?

- Je n'y ai pas réfléchit. Ce me paraît peu probable, mais pas impossible. Pourquoi ? John vous a dit quelque chose ? »

Weir sentit l'embarras la gagner.

« Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il allait mieux.

- Oh… Eh bien oui, c'est possible, mais encore une fois j'en saurai plus quand j'aurai terminé toutes les analyses, on pourra alors réellement étudier le pourquoi du comment. En attendant, je ne peux rien vous affirmer.

- Merci Carson… Prévenez-moi dés que vous aurez du nouveau. »

Elle tourna les talons avant qu'il aie ajouté quoi que ce soit. La conversation avec John semblait l'avoir un peu troublée…

Il soupira puis se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la chambre de Teyla. La porte s'ouvrit sur un spectacle tellement insolite qu'il s'arrêta net.

¤

Carson avait les yeux rivés sur Teyla. Le soldat chargé de la garde de la chambre était allongé par terre, inconscient. L'Athosienne était à ses côtés, vêtue d'une simple culotte blanche. Elle était en train de retirer le pantalon du soldat. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence du médecin, elle se tourna vers lui d'un air jovial :

« Pourriez-vous m'aider à lui ôter son pantalon ? Il colle à la peau, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il se réveille avant que j'ai terminé.

- Euh… Teyla…

- Pour le tee-shirt ce ne sera sûrement pas facile non plus. Mais on se débrouillera. Vous venez ? »

Carson n'arrivait pas à bouger, sérieusement gêné et inquiet. Teyla pavanait devant lui, la poitrine à l'air, en train de déshabiller un soldat. Il y avait de quoi être… intrigué. Il n'osait même pas lui demander pourquoi elle souhait déshabiller le soldat. Voyant que Teyla s'appliquait désormais à descendre le pantalon le long des cuisses, il se décida à intervenir :

« Hum, Teyla ? Je crois que vous devriez faire ça un peu plus tard, il faut que je vous parle. »

Sans répondre, Teyla parvint à enlever entièrement le pantalon et le plia soigneusement par terre avec un sourire satisfait. Puis, le plus naturellement du monde elle se releva et retira sa culotte, qu'elle lança dans les mains de Carson qui ferma les yeux. Ok, après John, Teyla se mettait aussi au nudisme… Encore heureux que Rodney n'en ai pas fait de même… Carson rouvrit les yeux et réalisa avec un sursaut que Teyla s'était approchée de lui. Elle avait un sourire étrange et son regard ne le lâchait pas. De plus en plus gêné, Carson recula un peu, jusqu'à être dos au mur, ce qui en soit était une mauvaise idée. « _Garde ton sang froid. Garde ton professionnalisme. Elle n'est pas dans son état normal, reste calme… »_ Rester calme. Facile à dire quand on faisait face à Teyla Emmagan totalement nue ! Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque la jeune femme parcourut brusquement les quelques mètres les séparant, et sans comprendre il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Ca aussi ça devenait une habitude. Il sentit la poitrine de Teyla appuyée contre son torse, et elle approcha son visage du sien. Elle sourit malicieusement et se mit alors… à lui lécher le visage. Avec affection qui plus est. Comportement canin, rajouter à la liste des différentes phases songea Carson. La langue de Teyla –très douce soit dit en passant- continuait de lui parcourir le visage par mouvements réguliers. Il aurait voulut se dégager mais ne savait pas trop où prendre appuie sur le corps nu de l'Athosienne. Finalement, elle s'arrêta d'elle-même et le regarda, visiblement satisfaite. Elle le relâcha et retourna auprès du garde, sans un mot.

Carson soupira de soulagement, mais pas pour longtemps car Teyla entreprenait maintenant de retirer le tee-shirt du soldat. Bon.. Valait peut-être mieux l'interrompre avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Carson, tout en veillant à garder une distance raisonnable entre elle et lui, s'approcha de la jeune femme :

« Teyla, vous voulez bien vous rhabiller ? On verra tout ça plus tard… »

Teyla se releva soudainement, laissant le garde avec le tee-shirt en travers sur le torse et lança dans la pièce des regards apeurés.

Elle se tourna vers Carson :

« Ils arrivent ! Ils sont là ! Tout près ! Il faut faire quelque chose, nous allons nous faire tuer ! »

Elle se mit à chercher quelque chose partout dans la pièce, avec des gestes fébriles et saccadés.

Carson, déstabilisé par ce brusque changement de comportement tenta de la calmer :

« Doucement Teyla, tout va bien. Qui arrive ? Qui est-ce qui est là ?

Littéralement paniquée, la jeune femme semblait à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse. Jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi.

- Ils sont là, tout près, je les sens, je sens leur présence ! Ils viennent pour attaquer, ils n'ont jamais été aussi avides de bataille et d'humains ! Nous n'auront aucune chance, Carson croyez-moi ils arrivent !

- Mais qui Teyla ?

- Ils ne nous laisseront aucune chance, il faut agir tout de suite ! Ne vous occupez pas de moi ! Ni de John, ni de Rodney ! Mettez tout de côté et occupez-vous d'eux !

- Qui !

- Les Wraiths ! les Wraiths arrivent. »

¤

Carson avait eu fort à faire après sa « conversation » avec Teyla. Il était finalement parvenu à l'endormir par sécurité et à prendre un échantillon de son sang qu'il avait amené en courrant à l'infirmerie, d'où il avait envoyé une équipe s'occuper du garde resté dans la chambre de Teyla. Toujours courrant, il avait été trouver le docteur Weir pour lui rapporter les propos d'Athosienne, non sans un léger essoufflement. Quelques minutes après, il était dans la salle de réunion en compagnie de Weir, Zelenka, du major Lorne et du capitaine Rivens, un nouveau venu qui s'était, contrairement à d'autres, rapidement intégré au sein de la Cité. Il était en particulier chargé de la salle de commande.

Weir, durant la dernière heure avait tenté sans réelle réussite à penser à autre chose qu'aux propos de John. Cette réunion l'empêcherait au moins pour un moment de se poser des questions à ce sujet.

Zelenka avait lui aussi eu des difficultés pour se concentrer sur son travail après le moment passé avec McKay. L'image de son collègue dansant sur la table ne cessait de lui revenir, image qui était pour le moins troublante.

Lorne avait été happé au passage alors qu'il allait s'accorder un de ses rares moments de repos, quant à Rivens il était ravi d'avoir été convié à la réunion et se sentait très impliqué dans le nouveau problème rapporté par Teyla.

Weir s'adressa aux quatre hommes :

« Bien, je sais que la situation concernant l'équipe du colonel Sheppard est en ce moment déstabilisante, j'espère qu'une solution sera bientôt trouvée. En attendant nous devons rester sur nos gardes, étant donné que nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune idée le l'origine du problème. Carson, quelles ont été les paroles exactes de Teyla ? »

Le docteur Beckett répéta de nouveau les paroles de la jeune femme.

« Elle était vraiment affolée. En temps normal, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu la mettre dans un tel état, à part les Wraiths tous proches.

- Oui mais justement ces dernières heures son comportement n'a rien eu de normal, intervint Rivens.

- Je sais, mais on ne peut pas omettre le fait qu'elle puisse avoir des périodes de lucidité.

Weir se tourna vers Carson :

- Quel est votre avis ? Vous pensez qu'elle est lucide ?

- Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Elle paraissait vraiment sincère dans ses paroles, mais je ne peux pas affirmer quoi que ce soit. Cependant, vous avez dit qu'il vous semblait que John avait eu lui aussi une période de lucidité lorsque vous êtes allée le voir. Si lui l'a été, Teyla le peut également. »

Lorne ouvrit enfin la bouche, se redressant dans son fauteuil, étonné :

« Sheppard a été lucide un moment ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été prévenus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? »

Weir se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise à l'évocation de son entrevue avec John, mais s'efforça de masquer son trouble :

« Ca n'a pas duré longtemps, et il n'a rien dit d'important. Il ne se souvenait de rien.

- Nous aurions pu essayer de…

- Nous n'aurions rien pu essayer du tout ! »

Devant le ton de Weir, Lorne se tut. Elle reprit, plus calmement :

« Rivens, avez-vous remarqué une quelconque anomalie sur les détecteurs longues portées ces derniers jours ?

- Rien du tout !

- Même pas un infime petit détail, une chose inhabituelle ?

- Absolument _nada _! Mais j'ai mis deux hommes qui sont en train de vérifier les données depuis hier matin. Vous pensez que les Wraiths arrivent réellement ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas mettre cette hypothèse de côté. Si… »

Zelenka sortit brusquement de son impassibilité, se mettant à presque debout :

« Vous plaisantez ? Si les Wraiths arrivent maintenant c'est une catastrophe ! Une ca-tas-trophe ! Nous n'avons absolument aucun moyen efficace de nous défendre ! C'est la fin assurée de la Cité, même s'il nous reste plusieurs jours avant leur arrivée, ça ne suffira pas !

- Calmez vous Zelenka ! Pour le moment rien n'est sûr, alors inutile de paniquer.

- Inutile de paniquer ? Attendez, je vous signale que si les Wraiths arrivent, toute cette Cité sera détruite, avec tous les gens y vivant ! Ou pire, ils iront ensuite directement sur Terre ! Je crois que…

- Je sais très bien ce que signifie une attaque des Wraiths maintenant ! Mais ce n'est pas en s'affolant qu'on parviendra à quoi que ce soit.»

Osant intervenir entre Weir et Zelenka, Rivens se glissa dans la conversation :

« Mais nous n'avons même pas un petit moyen de se défendre ? Comment est-ce possible !

- Ce n'est pas faute de chercher ! Mais je vous rappelle que les Wraiths sont censés nous croire tous morts !

- Doucement, reprenons les choses calmement. Partons du principe que Teyla dise la vérité.

- Ce qui est fort probable.

- Est-il possible que les vaisseaux des Wraiths soient indétectables ?

Zelenka expliqua, prenant provisoirement la place de McKay.

- Oui, complètement ! Rien n'est impossible, ils peuvent très bien avoir modifié leurs vaisseaux afin que leur approche ne soit pas détectée. La technologie ancienne est loin d'être récente, elle n'a pas évolué depuis des milliers d'années. Les Wraiths doivent commencer à la connaître, ils ont du l'étudier.

- Ca voudrait dire que les Wraiths ont su que nous étions toujours là, intervint Lorne, et la Cité aussi. Comment ?

- Ce ne sont pas les hypothèses qui manquent…

- Attendez, l'interrompit Rivens, les Wraiths ne vont peut-être même pas nous attaquer ! Il s'agit peut-être juste de passer dans le coin faire du repérage…

- Ce qui n'est pas plus rassurant, fit remarquer Carson. Il secoua la tête : « et vu l'état de Teyla, croyez-moi, s'ils arrivent ce n'est pas pour de la simple reconnaissance. »

- D'ailleurs, on ne peut pas lui parler à Teyla ?

- Je l'ai endormie.

- Vous l'avez endormie ? Et pourquoi ça ? On aurait pu lui parler, elle nous en aurait dit plus !

- Elle n'était pas en état d'avoir une conversation avec qui que ce soit. On n'aurait rien pu apprendre de plus.

- Vous n'auriez pas du l'endormir !

- Je vous dit qu'elle n'aurait rien pu nous dire ! Et que ça aurait pu être dangereux. »

Weir s'interposa avant que Rivens de s'enflamme davantage :

« Calmez-vous Rivens, parlez sur un autre ton.

Lorne, très pensif depuis plusieurs minutes, venait d'arriver à une conclusion :

« Et si les Wraiths arrivent, ça explique le comportement de l'équipe de Sheppard.

- Comment ça ? fit Rivens, intrigué.

- Réfléchissez une minute. Les Wraiths, s'ils arrivent, ça veut dire qu'ils connaissent la ruse que nous avons utilisée. Ils savent donc que nous pensons qu'ils ignorent notre survie, notre présence ici. Quoi de mieux pour eux pour profiter de cette ignorance ? L'effet de surprise est leur meilleur atout. En rendant leurs vaisseaux indétectables, en rendant une de nos meilleurs équipes totalement folle et incontrôlable, ils étaient quasiment sûrs de pouvoir nous attaquer sans se faire repérer. »

Weir approuva :

« C'est possible oui. Et Sheppard, Teyla et McKay ont aussi pu découvrir quelque chose sur cette planète, à propos des Wraiths et de nous. Nous ne savons absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas.

- Il y a une autre possibilité, intervint de nouveau Lorne. Ce ne sont peut-être pas les Wraiths qui vont attaquer….

- Comment ça ?

- C'est peut-être une ruse de la part d'un autre ennemi, mettre des idées fausses dans la tête de l'équipe de Sheppard, afin de nous orienter dans la mauvaise direction et de ne pas nous méfier de ce qu'il faudrait… »

Weir fronça les sourcils :

« Vous pensez aux Genii ?

- En particulier oui. »

Rivens remua dans sa chaise :

« Wowoo doucement ! A ce rythme là des centaines d'hypothèses sont possibles ! On va jamais s'en sortir…

- C'est vrai, et le problème est bien là. Nous ne pouvons êtres sûrs de rien. Par précaution, Lorne, je veux que vous envoyez tous les Jumpers disponibles en patrouille autour de la Cité. Partez de sa proximité et éloignez-vous au fur et à mesure. Soyez très prudent, au moindre doute sur quoi que ce soit, à la moindre anomalie, contactez-nous, et n'hésitez pas à tirer.

- Bien madame. Mais sans Sheppard…

- Vous ferez sans lui.

- Mais s'il a été lucide…

- C'est hors de question qu'il vous accompagne. Vous imaginez les dégâts qu'il pourrait faire ? Le colonel Sheppard reste à la base. Allez-y Lorne. Rivens, occupez-vous des détecteurs longue portée. Essayez de les modifier pour qu'ils repèrent d'éventuels vaisseaux Wraiths, au n'importe quoi d'autre n'ayant pas été vu jusque là.

- Oui madame.

- Zelenka, trouvez un moyen pour défendre cette Cité. N'importe lequel, mais trouvez quelque chose.

- Mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi…

- Alors cherchez ! Carson…

- Je tiens juste à rappeler que les dires de Teyla sont peut-être faux, qu'il s'agit d'une phase de paranoïa…

- Je sais, mais mieux vaut être plus prudent que pas assez, c'est une règle primordiale sur cette Cité. Continuez vos recherches, prévenez-moi dés que vous aurez du nouveau. »

Ils quittèrent tous la pièce en même temps, d'un pas vif et nerveux. Chacun sentait que, si bataille il devait y avoir, elle était toute proche.

¤¤¤


	5. Perte de contrôle

" Mieux vaut tard que jamais" -avec mes excuses**-  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : perte de contrôle**

Carson se remit sans tarder à l'étude des échantillons de John, Teyla et McKay. Les trois équipiers étaient sous puissant sédatif, ils ne se réveilleraient pas avant au moins deux heures. Cela laissait à Carson un peu de tranquillité. Il se concentra sur les nouvelles données apportées par le sang de Teyla. Au premier abord, tout lui avait semblé normal lorsqu'il avait commencé à analyser leur sang. Mais après avoir regardé de plus près, il avait noté quelque chose d'étrange. Il poussa les analyses plus loin, et peu de temps après parvint à mettre le doigt sur ce qui causait les troubles du comportement chez les trois personnes. Ce n'était pas franchement rassurant, mais au moins l'origine était trouvée.

Il s'apprêtait à contacter Weir pour la mettre au courant lorsque sa radio grésilla. C'était le nouveau garde en faction dans la chambre de Teyla :

« - Docteur, elle est réveillée.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Absolument.

- Mais le sédatif devrait encore agir pendant plus d'une heure ! Bon, ne bougez pas, j'arrive. »

Carson sortit de son laboratoire d'un pas vif, tracassé. L'effet du sédatif n'aurait pas du s'estomper aussi vite ! Il entra dans la chambre de Teyla et ses yeux allèrent directement en direction du lit de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était allongée, secouée de tremblements. Il se tourna vers le garde, méfiant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle rit.

- Pardon ?

- Elle est en train de rire. Depuis qu'elle est réveillée.

- Ok… »

Toujours méfiant, Carson s'approcha doucement du lit et constata qu'effectivement, Teyla riait. Elle riait sans arrêt, sans rien faire d'autre. Il lui parla, elle n'eut aucune réaction. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et elle continuait de rire en regardant le plafond. Le garde jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Carson, sceptique :

« Ce n'est pas dangereux de la laisser comme ça ? Elle ne risque pas de s'étouffer ou un truc dans le genre ?

- Je ne pense pas, même si c'est vrai que c'est assez impressionnant. C'est surtout son changement d'humeur qui pourra être dangereux.

- Vous allez la remettre sous sédatif ?»

Carson réfléchit quelques instants puis secoua la tête :

« Non… Visiblement l'effet est estompé par ce qu'ils ont dans le sang, il se peut que ce soit un système de défense de la chose qui cause ces sautes d'humeur, j'ai peur qu'en insistant on cause des dommages…

- Ok… Ils ont quoi dans le sang au juste ?

- C'est trop long à vous expliquer maintenant. Je vais faire mettre deux gardes à l'entrée de la chambre, au moindre problème n'hésitez pas à appeler du renfort. Je vais vérifier les deux autres chambres. »

Carson quitta la pièce puis, se dirigeant vers celle de McKay, contacta le garde posté à l'intérieur :

« Ici Beckett. Le docteur McKay est-il réveillé ?

- Négatif. Il est toujours endormi.

- Ok, appelez-moi dés qu'il se réveille, ça ne devrait pas tarder. Restez vigilant.

- Bien Monsieur. »

Ok, donc inutile d'aller rendre visite à Rodney. Carson se rendit du côté de la chambre de John. Il tenta de joindre le garde chargé de sa surveillance :

« Kent, ici Beckett. Est-ce que le colonel Sheppard est réveillé ? »

Il attendit une réponse, qui ne vint pas.

« Kent ? Vous me recevez ? »

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, Carson pressa le pas et pénétra dans la chambre de John. Le garde était étendu par terre, inconscient. Le lit du patient était renversé, et il n'y avait aucune trace de lui dans la chambre. John était désormais en liberté dans la base. Carson contacta immédiatement Weir : « Elisabeth ? Ici Carson. On a un gros problème… »

¤¤¤

De son côté, à la sortie de la réunion, Weir n'avait pas eu une minute de répit non plus. Elle et Rivens s'étaient rendus en salle de contrôle, lui pour s'occuper des détecteurs, elle pour essayer de contacter le site Alpha, au vu d'une possible évacuation de la Cité.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous allez faire évacuer la base ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais oui, sans doute, je ne vais pas mettre la vie de toutes les personnes vivant sur cette base en danger.

- Mais si personne ne reste pour défendre la Cité, elle se retrouvera aux mains, enfin plutôt aux griffes des Wraiths…

- Je sais Rivens, l'idée n'est pas d'évacuer tout le monde mais au moins une partie. J'espère que d'ici là Zelenka aura trouvé une solution. Occupez-vous des détecteurs maintenant.

- D'accord… »

Guère confiant pour la suite, Rivens s'éloigna, tendu, tandis que Weir s'approcha de Grodin :

« Contactez le site Alpha. »

Grodin composa rapidement les coordonnées pendant qu'Elisabeth patientait, nerveuse. Elle redoutait de ne pas voir le vortex s'ouvrir sur leur base de secours… Elle fut rassurée quelques instants plus tard, lorsque la communication fut établie.

« Ici Weir. Me recevez-vous ? »

La voix qui lui répondit de l'autre côté lui paru aussi tendue que la sienne :

« Nous vous recevons 5 sur 5. Que voulez-vous ?

- Nous avons un problème ici, une attaque des Wraiths est redoutée d'une minute à l'autre. Nous aurons besoin d'évacuer la Cité très rapidement, dans la prochaine heure. Pouvez-vous préparer le site Alpha à notre arrivée ? »

La voix à l'autre bout se fit carrément paniquée :

« Evacuer dans une heure ? Ici ? Non, c'est absolument impossible ! Personne ne peut mettre un pied sur cette base ! Nous sommes en quarantaine depuis cette nuit ! »

Totalement étonnée, la voix de Weir grimpa d'un cran dans les aigus :

« Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été prévenus ?

- Je suis désolé, mais ici c'est un véritable tohu-bohu, la situation est très inquiétante et nous avons du mal à gérer.

- Ici aussi la situation est inquiétante figurez-vous ! Que se passe-t-il de votre côté ? De quelle infection s'agit-il ?

- Une maladie mortelle extrêmement contagieuse, la malade décède seulement quelques heures après l'avoir attrapée ! Nous avons déjà perdu neuf personnes, dont deux médecins. Toute la base risque d'y passer même si les docteurs restants sont tous dessus. Croyez-moi, si vous arrivez ici, c'est la mort assurée.

- Mais… Mais d'où vient cette maladie ? D'où vient-elle nom de Dieu ?

- Nous n'en savons encore rien pour le moment. Nous ne pouvons rien pour vous. Je suis désolé…

- Pas autant que moi. »

Et elle coupa la communication, sous le choc de la nouvelle. Pas d'évacuation possible. Au moins maintenant c'était clair : ils resteraient tous ici. Wraiths ou pas.

Carson la contacta à ce moment là :

« Elisabeth ? Ici Carson. On a un gros problème… »

Carson rejoignit Weir d'un pas pressé et remarqua tout de suite son air tracassé et agacé :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe qu'on ne peut pas évacuer la Cité vers le site Alpha, ils sont en quarantaine.

- Quoi ? Mais depuis quand ?

- Cette nuit. Ils ont déjà perdu neuf hommes. Ils ne savent même pas comment s'est arrivé !

- Vous pensez que ce n'est pas une coïncidence ?

- Ce serait un curieux hasard en tout cas que justement au moment où nous avons besoin d'évacuer la Cité d'urgence le site Alpha se retrouve en quarantaine à cause d'une maladie mortelle arrivée comme par magie.

- Je sais, mais nous ne devons pas perdre de vue que les dires de Teyla sont peut-être complètement faux…

- Ca fait beaucoup de coïncidences ! Précisément au moment où nous avons besoin d'eux, notre meilleure équipe n'est pas en mesure de nous aider, alors que l'évacuation n'est pas possible et que nous risquons de nous faire attaquer d'une minute à l'autre sans rien pouvoir faire pour nous défendre. Heureusement que Sheppard, Teyla et Rodney sont endormis, il ne manquerait plus qu'ils nous refassent une scène ! »

Carson se racla la gorge :

« Hm justement, là aussi il y a un problème… L'effet du sédatif n'a pas duré aussi longtemps que prévu, le colonel Sheppard a quitté sa chambre…

- Je vous demande pardon ? Vous voulez dire qu'il est en train de se promener librement dans la Cité, totalement inconscient de ses actes ?!

- J'en ai peur…

- Carson, il faut impérativement le retrouver ! Nous sommes en train de perdre tout contrôle…

¤¤¤

* * *


End file.
